Erica Fontaine
is a character from the ''Sakura Wars series who made her debut on Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? as the female protagonist. Profile A member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue, a special unit that keeps the peace in Paris, Erica is also a nun-in-training. While on the one hand she has healing powers, she can also sometimes be seen firing off machine guns. After defeating the monsters attacking Paris, with the help of Ogami and Sakura, she also traveled to Japan to help them with a new threat there. Has a cheerful and loving personality, and is always smiling. However, her excessive energy can sometimes lead to clumsiness, often causing trouble for those around her. She is also a cabaret dancer for the Parisian Theatre "Chattes Noires." Her "Black Cat Waltz," for which she wears a black catsuit, is particularly popular. Story A sixteen-year old nun in training, and a cabaret dancer for Chattes Noires at night. A devout Christian, who genuinely wants to help people in need, however, because of her clumsy nature, those whom receive her help often ends up with more trouble. She sometimes mistakes her dreams and imagination as reality, and acts on it, creating havoc. In the game, she frequently walks into a billboard, hitting her head. Once, during the game, when her true spiritual powers awaken, she takes on a serious, divine personality. She has a great interest in Japan and its culture, although her knowledge is often anachronistic, or wrong. She asks Ohgami about Japan many times in the game. Her favorite food is pudding. Her hobbies are: bible reading, prayer, helping people, and machine gun shooting. She carries two cross-shaped machine guns named "Raphael" and "Gabriel", concealed inside her skirt. When she was young, her parents died in an accident, in which she survived by accidentally using her special powers. Afraid that people who've seen her powers will think ill of her, she decides to live and become a nun in a church ran by Father Leno. She genuinely tries to help others in need, yet her clumsiness almost always creates more trouble. For example; when asked by Father Leno to clean the sanctuary, she ends up destroying the Virgin Mary statue. Then, when she was in charge of clearing the weed near the church, she ends up plucking out the flower bed. Finally, when she was in charge of the cooking, she cooked up a dish that was inedible. Because of causing trouble, she was actually asked to leave the convent but due to her misunderstanding and impression of Leno's sayings, she stayed there for six more months. Crossover Appearances Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes Erica is one of the playable characters from Sega side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is one of the characters from Sega side. Shonen Jump vs. Sega Erica is part of the Sega side of playable characters. Chou Super Robot Wars AE 'and 'Chou Super Robot Wars M Erica is one of the pilots of the game, she rides her Koubu-F. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Erica appears as a Solo Unit. Months prior to the events of the game, during the Genocide of Heroes, the Sakura Wars universe was laid siege by a worldwide demonic invasion. Paris was among the many cities to fall, as the city's Flower Division failed to protect it and its members were brutally slaughtered, including Glycine, Lobelia, Hanabi and Coquelicot who was raped by Scheisse von Arschloch before she was killed. Only Erica managed to survive the onslaught, but she lived to see her city destroyed. Erica fled France and escaped to Tokyo to find the Imperial Assault Force and warn them about what happened. When she got there however, she discovered the Imperial Capital was besieged as well, but unlike in Paris, the invasion there was barely held off. To make matters worse, she found that the Assault Force's Captain, Ichiro Ogami was in a coma due to his injuries in the previous fight, and his fiancee Sakura Shinguji was nowhere to be found. This deeply concerned Erica, as since she also loved Ichiro, she was willing to let him be happy with Sakura and support their relationship. Erica joins with the Assault Force and teams up once again with Shinra to get Sakura back. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Gemini Sunrise. Project X Zone 3-D Erica appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Josuke Highashikata from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Also in some chapters, Dahlia Hawthorne from Ace Attorney 3 takes possession of her body with the purpose to accomplish what she failed at back in the events of the game. Erica is freed from possession once Mia Fey (Possessing Maya's body) and Phoenix Wright commands Dahlia to leave Erica's body in a similar way to "Bridge to the Turnabout" with Dahlia screaming and saying the same words she said in AA3 ...I'M...NOT...READY...NOT...READY...TO...GO.... Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Erica is one of the characters from Sega side. Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty She is one of the characters from Sega side. Super X Dimensions Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Shinguji. Heroes Infinity Erica is one of the characters from Sega side. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Erica appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Usami Ichika/Cure Whip. Gallery File:696D67 333033303133313030305F30322E706E67.png|Erica in her Koubu-F (Granblue Fantasy) File:Erica is possessed by kksparks-d9iika2.jpg|Erica being possessed by Dahlia Hawthorne from Ace Attorney series (FanArt by KKSparks) File:Erica possessed by Dahlia (Fanmade Render).png|Dahlia Hawthorne as she appears in Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Trivia * Erica shares the same seiyuu as Jean Roque Raltique from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water and Noriko Takaya from Aim for the Top!. See also *Sakura Shinguji (Teito counterpart) *Gemini Sunrise (New York counterpart) Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans